A liquid crystal display panel generally includes an array substrate, an opposing substrate and liquid crystal molecules located between the substrates. Alignment layers are arranged on both the side of the array substrate facing the liquid crystal molecules and the side of the opposing substrate facing the liquid crystal molecules, where the alignment layers orient an initial state of the liquid crystal molecules. Grooves formed as a result of friction in some direction are arranged on the sides of the alignment layers facing the liquid crystal molecules, and the liquid crystal molecules in proximity to the alignment layers are arranged oriented along the grooves in the initial state.
The alignment layers are arranged in the liquid crystal display panel to control the initial state of the liquid crystal molecules so as to display in black and white on the liquid crystal display panel, thus complicating a process of fabricating the liquid crystal display panel, and the initial state of the liquid crystal molecules have to be oriented by the alignment layers taking into account an adhesion coefficient of the liquid crystal molecules and other factors, thus degrading a response speed of the liquid crystal display panel and resulting in high power consumption.
Referring to FIG. 1a and FIG. 1b, an existing Twisted Nematic (TN)-type liquid crystal display panel includes a first substrate 101, a second substrate 102, liquid crystal molecules 103 (taking nematic liquid crystal molecules as an example) located between the two substrates, Thin Film Transistors (TFTs) (not illustrated), pixel electrodes 104 and a first alignment layer 105 on the side of the second substrate 102 facing the liquid crystal molecules 103, a common electrode 106 and a second alignment layer 107 on the side of the first substrate 101 facing the liquid crystal molecules 103, a first polarizing sheet 108 on the side of the second substrate 102 facing away from the liquid crystal molecules 103 and a second polarizing sheet 109 on the side of the first substrate 101 facing away from the liquid crystal molecules 103, where the friction direction of the first alignment layer 105 is perpendicular to the friction direction of the second alignment layer 107, and the direction of a light transmitting axis of the first polarizing sheet 108 is perpendicular to the direction of a light transmitting axis of the second polarizing sheet 109. When the TFTs are off, as illustrated in FIG. 1a, no electric field is formed between the pixel electrodes 104 and the common electrode 106, and linearly polarized light through the first polarizing sheet 108 is rotated by the liquid crystal molecules 103 by 90° into another linearly polarized light in the same polarization direction as the direction of the light transmitting axis of the second polarizing sheet 109 and can exit from a side of the second polarizing sheet 109 (as denoted by dotted lines illustrated in FIG. 1a) to thereby display in white, that is, backlight is transmitted through to display in white. When the TFTs are on and a grayscale voltage signal is applied to the pixel electrodes 104, as illustrated in FIG. 1b, an electric field is formed between the pixel electrodes 104 and the common electrode 106 so that the liquid crystal molecules 103 are arranged perpendicular to the second substrate 102, and linearly polarized light through the first polarizing sheet 108 is not rotated by the liquid crystal molecules 103, and its polarization direction is perpendicular to the direction of the light transmitting axis of the second polarizing sheet 109 so that it doesn't exit from the side of the second polarizing sheet 109 (as denoted by dotted lines illustrated in FIG. 1b) to thereby display in black, that is, the linearly polarized light is absorbed but no light ray exits to display in black.
The alignment layers have to be arranged in the liquid crystal display panel above to control the initial state of the liquid crystal molecules, thus complicating a process of fabricating the liquid crystal display panel, and the initial state of the liquid crystal molecules have to be oriented by the alignment layers taking into account the adhesion coefficient of the liquid crystal molecules and other factors, thus degrading a response speed of the liquid crystal display panel and resulting in high power consumption. Thus, a technical solution to simplify the process of fabricating the liquid crystal display panel, to improve the response speed thereof and to lower power consumption thereof is needed.